


Collection

by lxghtwoodlxve



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Collars, Cute, Established Realtionship, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut and Fluff, gaming!alec, i got emo at the end, im so sorry, jace herondale (mentioned) - Freeform, jace is barely here, jia penhallow (mentioned) - Freeform, soft, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: It started slow, with small additions to Magnus' collection.





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh  
> long time no see??  
> i've been sitting on this for a while. decided to finish this instead of my overdue school work today. oops.  
> i hope you enjoy this poorly written mess!!  
> come talk to me on twitter/tumblr: @lxghtwoodlxve  
> stay safe, babes!  
> \- t xo <3

It started slow, with small additions to Magnus' collection. It wasn't actually as big as Alec expected - a few bottles of lube, a few types of condom, and a small dildo. The only explanation Magnus offered made Alec blush so hard he could physically feel the smugness radiating from his boyfriend - his _boyfriend_! - and enveloped him into a bear hug filled with laughter and the dopey grin that filled Magnus' chest with butterflies.

Whenever they could catch an evening together, all they wanted to do was talk about their day, then shove on some b-rated movie and laugh at the 'horrifying' acting ("Mags, you can't call every actor that isn't Leonardo DiStupido horrible!", followed by a shocked gasp and a tickle fight). They had little time for sexual encounters that went further than a blowjob, but Magnus had been subtly dropping hints about going further. He was waiting for Alec to initiate it first, however, not wanting to push him too far even though his blowjob skills had greatly, greatly improved.

So, the first thing Magnus bought was a bigger dildo. They'd had some fun with the smaller one, Magnus fucking the taller man with it while he jerked him off. The moans Alec made were positively sinful, an almost whine slipping out every time his prostate got a little stimulation - near the end, it turned into light keening, heavy pants breaking up the desperate sound.

So when Magnus got the thicker, slightly longer black rubber dildo out instead of the almost garishly pink one they used before, Alec's eyes shot open in surprise and want from his kneeling position on their bed. Magnus took one look at Alec's face and chuckled lightly.

"You want it, don't you, Alexander?" A jerky nod was all he could wrangle from the boy - while three of his fingers were gently nudging against his prostate, at least. Alec reached around to grab it, and Magnus allowed it as he lubed up another finger to make sure the Shadowhunter was properly prepped before taking the bigger size. What Magnus didn't expect was for Alec to take it into his mouth, testing it out for size and almost gagging when he fit it all in. When Alec finally took it out, a small thread of saliva connecting it to his mouth still, Magnus groaned and took his fingers out, replacing them with the now-lubed dildo. (It didn't take Alec long to come after all; the new toy was long enough for Magnus to all-but abuse his prostate, pushing the younger man into a blinding orgasm.)

The next toy was Alec's idea. He came home late on a Friday night, face flushed and voice whiny. Magnus originally though he was sick, or cursed, but when they started cuddling in bed, his boy was trying so hard not to rut his boxer-clad cock into his thigh that he almost fell out of bed. Gripping Alec's hips hard, just the way they both loved, Magnus flipped them over, so he was straddling the Shadowhunter's thighs.

"Alexander, darling, what is wrong with you tonight?" Moving up so he was sat over Alec's semi-boner, he started to grind his hips down with a breathy gasp at the immediate reaction he got, a loud cry coming from the writhing boy underneath him.

"Buttplug - ah, fuck, Mags, _please_ ," Alec gasped out, bucking his hips up hard when Magnus gathered his arms up over his head and held them there, leaning down to kiss where he knew Alec's neck was sensitive. Magnus hummed, moving his lips down to suck hickeys onto his boy's chest. When the stretch became too much, Magnus clicked his fingers, summoning gentle magic to keep those arms where they were. While Alec was occupied with moaning at the mouth covering his nipple, Magnus pulls off both their boxers, throwing them aside carelessly, and moved down to look at the black plug nestled into Alec's ass. He pressed his fingers against it, earning a groan at the contact, before gently easing it out and replacing the feeling with his tongue, licking into the younger man's ass, grinning at the choked groan his boyfriend released.

Later that spring, Alec took a week off work and left the Inquisitor in charge (that would turn out to be a mistake - "Jia Penhallow might be able to run the entire Clave, but she sure as hell cannot run an Institute _that_ size," he complained - with a roll of his eyes, of course - to Magnus after his first day back).

Despite Alec's free time, Magnus did still have clients, despite them being few and far between - fitting them in alongside sessions of video gaming (a secret obsession of Alec's), dates, and constant sex. Later that week, while Magnus delivered a potion to a particularly well-paying client, Alec busied himself with prepping himself, inserting the new, larger, buttplug, and placing the leather collar around his neck. Praying that no-one came to the door, he padded out to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and making himself a coffee before sitting down to play Fallout 4.

So, when Magnus came in and saw Alec sat there, angrily fighting some feral ghouls and swearing in relief once it was over, it took all of his willpower to not just carry his boyfriend into their bedroom and fuck him senseless against the door. Instead, he saved and paused the game, caged Alec into the couch with his arms, and let the Shadowhunter grind on his thigh for a hot minute. Magnus thanked every God he'd heard of as he took Alec's boxers off, and smiled fondly at the way the younger man's abdomen tightened, the way his breath shortened, the needy bucking of his hips that followed the unusually hasty action, the hushed, loving words shared between them every time they did this. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Alec was when he forgot himself, giving in to the pleasure, giving in to Magnus' delicate, caring words. And Alec knew, in turn, how much it meant to Magnus that he trusted in their relationship enough to do this, to give up control, to allow Magnus to show his love in ways more than words and packed lunches.

Let's say that expanding their collection, Magnus thought, was the best idea they'd ever had. (Apart from that time they dyed Jace's hair purple after he walked in on them. That was pretty good.)


End file.
